Pixie Dust
by Miss Twilight001
Summary: Bella's cousin comes to town, she brings along with her the dangers she is running from. What happens when she and Jacob Black fall in love? No this is not imprinting. Yes there is still a Renesmee. Set after Eclipse and just before Breaking Dawn. OCXJ
1. Introduction

Pixie Dust Chapter: 1

**Bpov**

"Hey, my lovely _fiancée_." Edward said. He knows that I hate it when he uses the term fiancée around me. Yes I love him and everything but this whole marriage thing seems to be a little much for me right now.

"Hey Edward," I kissed him on the cheek and rolled my eyes behind his back while he hugged me. "I can't believe you talked me into buying this car." I said looking at the slick black and _expensive_ car.

"I can't have my soon to be wife driving an old clunker that could break down on her any minute, now can I?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, you can. But it's not that I don't get, why do you have to get me this car." I glared at him, and pointed to the car.

"Because it'll protect you from any vampires that try to attack you while you're driving," He responded.

"Yes because heaven forbid I not be protected from Tanya, the Volturi, and _Tanks_!" I yelled exasperated.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get you home, you remember that place, the one you share with your father?" He opened the passenger door for me. Then rolled over the hood of the car to the other side and slipped in gracefully.

He looked over at me. "Are you really mad at me Bella for buying you a car?"

I looked over at him, "No."

"Good." He grabbed my face and kissed me roughly. I draped my arms over his neck and kissed back. I _feel_ the fact that he really truly loved me. I was becoming lightheaded then I remembered to breathe through my nose. When my head cleared, I started climbing across the seat while Edwards's hands roamed my body. He disconnected his lips from mine.

"Love, if we are going to be able to save your virginity for the honeymoon, we have got to stop now. I don't know how much more self-control I have." His voice was all husky.

"Fine." I said and climbed back to my side of the car.

We drove in silence until we reached my house. Edward climbed out of the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car and saw Jakes motorcycle parked outside in the driveway, along with my dad police cruiser and an unidentifiable black Camry 05'.

"Is that one of your newer cars?" I asked Edward, when I looked over I noticed that he was tensed.

"No." His voice was deadly.

We walked up to the house and I opened the door. I saw Charlie coming out of the living room.

"Hey Bells Jake just got here, wanted to stop by and see you." He looked happy; his face was a mask of unbridled joy. I had never seen him this happy before, except for the first time I moved to the house my junior year.

"Dad," I approached with caution. "Why are you so happy?" His face brightened.

"Well Bella—" He began.

"Uncle Charlie… where are my keys, I'm going to the store." An airy-like voice said. This voice wasn't like the voice of Lauren the airhead cheerleader, it had a certain innocence, and smooth tone. I didn't miss the fact that Jacob and Edward tensed when they heard her voice.

"In the kitchen," Charlie called back.

I heard the footsteps before I saw her. When I did see her I was astounded. She had pale white skin, almost translucent but you couldn't see the veins under her skin like mine. She wore black skinny jeans green ballet flats and a beautiful velvety forest green blouse that hugged her curves well. When I looked up to see her face it shocked me, almost more than her body.

I looked up and saw smooth innocent violet eyes engraved in a pale face that would make Rosalie look like a Gargoyle. She had nice plump blood red lips. High cheek bones that and straight teeth, I knew this because she was smiling at us. She had flaming red hair the color of Victoria's which startled me, but I was comforted in the fact that the flame color of her hair was mollified by her black and sandy brown highlights.

She smiled at me "You must be Bella that Uncle Charlie has been talking so much about."

"Yup that's me." I looked at the floor a blush rising to my cheeks. I felt meager in comparison to her beauty.

She walked forward towards me, "Don't put yourself down Bella, your very beautiful. You just don't see yourself clearly."

I looked over at Jacob. His eyes were wide with lust.

"Close your mouth Jacob bugs will fly in." Charlie said. "Besides you can't have her, you've got, what was her name Lema, Leega, Leesha,?"

"You mean Leah, Dad."

"Yeah that's her name, you've got Leah."

"Uhm, dad, Leah is kind of in love with someone else, and I don't think that it involves Jacob."

I looked over at the beautiful girl with flaming red hair.

"Uhm dad," I pointed over to were the girl was grabbing her keys.

"Amy, come over here for a second." The girl did as she was told, and glided over to where Charlie was standing.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Amy meet, Bella, her friend Jacob, and her fiancé Edward."

"Hi Bella, Bella's friend Jacob, and Bella's fiancé Edward." Amy said.

"Call me Jake." Jake said timidly, I had never seen him so shy before.

"Edward." Edward extended his arm to shake hands with Amy.

"So Amy, does that stand for something?" I asked.

"Yes actually," she said. "It stands for Amethyst Elaine Luna."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you Bella." She turned and faced Charlie. "So…" she held up her keys. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, Bella why don't you go with her." He looked at me.

"Uh, actually dad I have a project I need to get done with Alice. But Amy is welcome to come."

"Amy?" Charlie suggested.

"Sure." Amy answered. "Just let me put up my Guitar." She sprinted back up the stairs. A feat that would have been altogether unachievable for me.

Charlie sauntered out of the room, and I turned to face Jake who was looking in awe in the direction Amy departed.

"Uh, Jake?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Jake!" I shouted in his face this time. He jumped startled. "Do you have a crush on my cousin?" I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

Jake tried to get his composure back. "Uhm…no, why would I have a crush on your 'cousin'" He put air quotations around the word.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because your mouth was open so wide that you could have sent a train through it."

Jake must have turned 5 different shades of red before we heard little footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go." Amy said. The smile on her face now that I noticed looked forced and not genuine at all. What was up with her?

Chapter 1: Introduction APOV

I sat in my room crying, going into a complete rage. How could he; to make things worse with my best friend. The things in my room started to levitate. Little tornadoes started forming all around my room. Pipes broke; everything was chaotic just like my emotions.

My brother Anthony walked into the room and cradled me against his chest. All the while mumbling comforting words in my ear. Slowly the tornadoes ceased and the floating objects dropped to the floor.

I looked up at Tony. "We've called your Uncle. You're going to stay with him for a while, at least until you get your emotions under control again." He told me while rubbing my hair and kissing my forehead.

I pulled away. "I don't need to go stay with anyone." I told him.

"Yes you do. While you have emotions this wild you are a big target. We won't lose you Amy." He looked at me with those determined eyes and I knew I had no choice but to give in.

So it was with great reluctance that I got up and packed my things so I could be deported to Forks, Washington in the United States.

I stepped out of my new Black Camry '05 and trudged up the cement walkway. I knocked on the door and found no other than Uncle Charlie.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your sister's daughter and she sent me here for the summer so I could get to know you." I told him

"How do I know you're not lying?"

I gave him the letter my mom wrote. "Here"

"Well, well, well, I never knew that little Airabelle had kids."

"Yes," I said. "She has 6. Aarron Justin Luna he is the oldest. Anthony Carter Luna he is the second oldest, Me Amethyst Elaine Luna, but you can call me Amy. She also had triplets Andrea Lisa Luna, Annie Rene Luna, and Anna Kate Luna." I said.

"So I have nieces and nephews." He said.

"Yes." I looked up at him. He looked different than my mom described.

He moved aside to make way for me, "Don't just stand there freezing, come in." If he only knew that I could stand out here for days and not get cold.

I stepped through the door and looked around. It was very small and homey. There was a small eat-in kitchen, around the corner was what I assumed to be the living room. I looked down the hall from the living room and saw a small hallway consisting of two doors.

"That leads to the office, and the backyard." He said from behind me, I jumped a little at his outburst which was unlike me. I usually could hear footsteps from a mile away. No wonder Anthony sent me to live with Uncle Charlie.

"Your room is upstairs, come on." He said leading the way. "This is the bathroom; he told me and pointed to a door exactly north of the top of the stairs. He then pointed to the right. "That's my room." He pointed down the hallway where his room was. "That hallway leads my office." He then took me to the left on the other side of his room and opened the door, "This is Bella's room." I didn't miss the love in his voice when he said her name.

"Is that your daughter?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes," He looked at me surprised. "My aren't we the observant one today." He ruffled my hair, it took everything in me not to groan. It took me 3 hours to do my hair, and it wasn't even me, it was Em. Damn annoying pixie. Forcing me to let her do my hair wardrobe and make-up one last time before I go away. She even packed all of my clothes, did I mention they are all new and supper expensive, not that I mind. It's just expensive clothing makes me… feel unworthy.

Uncle Charlie's voice pulled me out of my reverie, "Ok and down the hallway is your room." I looked into the room and it was just like the one I had at home. It had a full sized bed facing the diagonal in the middle of the North and West walls. I had a window on the north wall with gold rimming. My piano was between my North and East wall, right by my double door closet, it was on the East wall. My green rug was on the floor and I had a red carpet. Everything from my room back at the castle was here.

"You knew I was coming." I accused. He smiled.

"Your mother called me last week." I laughed. "Well I'll give you some time to get unpacked, take a nap or something. My daughter Bella should be here soon." I shrugged.

"Okay." He left and I could finally let a few tears drop, but I could never go into a crying fit. Charlie has enough to deal with, one being his daughter is going to be turned into a bloodsucking vampire in less than 3 weeks, so.

I went through my stuff and unpacked, I was thinking about going to the forest or the park or something, I just needed to get out of the house. I noticed that my keys weren't in my room.

I started walking down the stairs, "Uncle Charlie, where are my keys?"

"In the kitchen," He called back. I thought so. I finished my decent down the stairs and saw three people there, I froze. I looked at the girl with brown hair is saw in the picture above the TV in the living room. "You must be Bella that Uncle Charlie has been talking so much about."

"Yup that's me." She looked at the floor a blush rising to her cheeks. She was beautiful, I didn't miss the look that the bronze haired vamp shot her.

I walked forward towards her, "Don't put yourself down Bella, your very beautiful. You just don't see yourself clearly." She looked up at me and smiled then looked over at the russet colored werewolf, my eyes followed hers. His eyes were wide with lust, I was disgusted. The last thing I wanted right now was some stupid summer fling.

"Close your mouth Jacob bugs will fly in." Charlie said. "Besides you can't have her, you've got, what was her name Lema, Leega, Leesha,?"

"You mean Leah, Dad." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that's her name, you've got Leah."

"Uhm, dad, Leah is kind of in love with someone else, and I don't think that it involves Jacob."

I shrugged and decided that this was a family matter, and went to go grab my keys

"Uhm dad," I heard faintly.

"Amy, come over here for a second." I grabbed my keys and headed over to where Uncle Charlie was standing.

"Yeah?" I said

"Amy meet, Bella," I looked over at the brunette beauty with brown eyes and pale skin, though I could see the vains under her skin, but not for long, "her friend Jacob," I nodded over to where the russet skinned werewolf was standing trying to regain his composure, "and her fiancé Edward." I looked over at the pale skinned vampire and he stiffened. I rolled my eyes did he seriously think that every other magical being only wanted to harm his precious Bella, as mean as this may sound. Newsflash one she can take care of herself, newsflash two I'm her cousin I don't want to hurt her, and newsflash three the world doesn't revolve around Bella.

"Hi Bella, Bella's friend Jacob, and Bella's fiancé Edward." I said.

"Call me Jake." Jacob said timidly, I had never met a shy werewolf.

"Edward." Edward extended his arm to shake hands with me. It took everything in me not to slam him against the wall, but I think that would've freaked out Charlie.

"So Amy, does that stand for something?" Bella asked, probably to break the tension.

"Yes actually," I said. "It stands for Amethyst Elaine Luna."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you Bella." I turned and faced Charlie. "So…" I held up my keys. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, Bella why don't you go with her." He looked at his eldest daughter.

"Uh, actually dad I have a project I need to get done with Alice. But Amy is welcome to come." She looked at me.

"Amy?" Charlie suggested.

"Sure." I answered. "Just let me put up my Guitar." I sprinted back up the stairs.

I waltzed into my room and almost screamed, what had they gotten me into?! But nevertheless I packed my Guitar. It took all of five minutes, as I walked down the stairs I saw all backs turned away from the stairs. Bella and Edward were facing Jake, well blocking him was the correct term. I listened to what they were saying.

"Do you have a crush on my cousin?" Bella said, I heard Edward chuckle behind her.

Jake tried to get his composure back. "Uhm…no, why would I have a crush on your 'cousin'" He put air quotations around the word.

"Oh, I don't maybe because your mouth was open so wide that you could have sent a train through it."

Jake must have turned 5 different shades of red, I decided that they had teased him enough, I put on my fake smile and made as much noise coming down the stairs as before when I went up them.

"I'm ready to go." I said.


	2. Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

APOV

We took Edward's Volvo, did I mention that I hate Volvo's. I don't know why but my brother Aarron has a Black 01' Volvo and it gives me the creeps. So know you know my aversion to Volvo's.

We stepped out of the Volvo and I drunk in the appearance of the house, it had everything that a regular house had except for the six vampires.

I was a bit hesitant to make my journey inside the house. Bella seemed to take notice of my discomfort.

"Come on, don't be scared." She said.

"Says the girl with the vampire fiancée," I muttered too low for Bella to hear, but Edward heard, and he tensed. I turned and smiled.

Bella did everything in her power to get me up the stairs; meanwhile in my head I was thinking that I was going to kill Anthony.

I made my way up to the door and was immediately tackled by a small vampire. I would have thrown her into the wall out of surprise, but then that would have blown my cover.

"Uhm," I looked up at Bella, "And this is, who?"

"Uh, this is my sister-in-law, Alice." Bella looked uncomfortable. "Alice could you please get off my cousin," Alice looked at me then at Bella, slowly she lifted off of me.

"Your cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin Bella." A big vampire guy said. When I say big that is an understatement, he's _huge_.

My eyes widened, Bella, again, must have noticed. "Don't worry Amy, Emmett won't hurt anyone, he's just a big teddy bear." She said.

"Yeah, some teddy bear," I murmured. "Does anyone have a phone?" I looked up and Alice held her hand out with a silver cell phone in it. "Thank you." I took the phone and walked out of the door.

I dialed the number to my home and waited for Jenavie, our phone operator, to pick up and connect me to Anthony.

"Hello and welcome to The Cloud Kingdom, you are speaking with Dakota." An unfamiliar female voice answered.

"Uh, yes Dakota is it?" I questioned. "This is princess Amethyst, may I speak with the queens eldest son Anthony?"

"Sorry but, princess Amethyst is away on official business, you couldn't possibly be her." She said. Damn, Jenavie got a newbie to answer my phone call.

"Well I'm her, and I need to speak with my brother, now!" I screamed.

"Sorry madam, but I can't connect you to Prince Anthony." I didn't miss the hint of swoon in her voice when she said his name, I almost gagged.

"Then may I speak with Jenavie?" I said losing my patience.

"No madam, I'm afraid I can't do that either." Now I'm pissed.

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because I have no information that you indeed belong to the Cloud Kindom, much less the royal family."

"I don't care who you are, but I do know one thing, and that is if you don't put Jenavie on the phone right now, your ass is going to face trial!" I screamed into the phone.

Jenavie must have been coming back because soon I heard in the background, "Who is that Dakota?"

"Some girl claiming to be Princess Amethyst." I breathed slowly in and out. I didn't even notice when the Cullen's walked out of the house.

"Give me the phone," I heard Jenavie say, "Welcome to the Cloud Kingdom, Jenavie speaking."

"Jenavie," I said,

I heard her gasp. "P-princess A-amethyst, what a nice surprise," She studdered over the words.

I giggled, "Jenavie, I really think that you should reconsider Dakota, she has the brains of a wooden post." I heard Jenavie giggle too, "Can I please," I dragged out the word please, talk to my brother now?"

"Sure Princess, which one?"

"Tony, the only one with a brain." I heard the little beep sound meaning that I was going through to his phone.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Tony." I put as much venom into my voice as possible.

"Hey who's that," I heard Em and Rita ask.

"It's Amy stupid," I heard Aarron answer, good they were all there.

"Put me on speaker Tony," I said. When I hear the sound of everyone in the room I started screaming, "_What the hell! Do you know what kind of deep shit I'm in!?_" I asked. "No of course you don't because you guys are too busy partying, even when you should be strategizing a way to win the war!" I pinched my thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of my nose. "Do you know what type of creatures live in Forks fucking Washington?!" I spat, they were all silent, no one usually talked when I blew up like this. "Let me elighten you shall I? 7 seven fucking vampires, no telling what kind of fucking powers they have, and 6 werewolves the size of fucking horses!" There was no turning back now; I was pacing the floor. "I _thought_ I came to Forks to get _away_ from trouble not to drown in it!" I took deep breaths, and counted to 100. "Would anyone like to explain to me what the hell is going on, because this _is not_ what I signed up for," I said, reasonably calmer.

Anthony spoke next, no surprise there. "We didn't consider the werewolves and vampires."

"No you didn't," I sighed. "Now what am I supposed to do? I can't stay here," I reasoned with myself more than anyone else.

"Well you can't very well come home." Aarron spoke for the first time since I started screaming.

"No shit Sherlock." I said.

"Well you can't move anywhere else," Em said. "It would just be more of a hassle for us."

"Yes but me being here with Bella _and_ the vampires _and_ the werewolves, is dangerous for her." I whispered.

"Oh, and it wasn't dangerous before?" Aarron was probably rolling his eyes as he said this.

"No, in case you didn't notice, Bella has developed mom's aversion to trackers, and mind games." I mumbled.

"What about James last year? Hmm?" Em piped up.

"She had Alice and the Blonde one with her, if she didn't the tracker would have never been able to find her." I stated with confidence.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned around, right when Tony said, "Your just going to have to tough this one out." I looked into the faces of 7 surprised vampires and 1 surprised human.

"Yeah, ok, listen I got to go." I snapped the phone shut without waiting for a response. "Well," I started. "I guess the cats out of the bag now."

"What are you?" Bella asked, I took a step forward.

"Your cousin Bella."

"You know that's not what I meant." She snapped.

"Okay, okay, you want to know what I am," I asked, they all nodded. "I'm a pixie."

**(An: I thought of leaving this as a cliffy, but I'm not that mean, come on.) **

All of the Cullen's burst into laughter.

"You wanted to know," I whispered on the brink of tears, I had only been laughed at once in my life, that was when Jason told me to stay away from him forever, and to quit begging for him back. That was the day that he broke up with me for my ex-best friend Crystal. This brought on bad memories.

I dropped on my knees to the floor and started crying, no one noticed that I was crying until things started levitating and tornadoes started forming, trees were ripped up from the ground, the air started to whistle with the amount of wind force my emotions added. I was completely out of it.

I was back to the place I always go when my powers go haywire; I was on the outside looking in. I could see that all the Cullen's were worried about their lives and mine; but the more I tried to stop what I was doing, the worse it got. That is I saw someone or something walk out of the trees, I gasped it was Jacob. What was he doing here?

Nevertheless he saw the predicament I was in and ran over to me, kissed my forehead and held me. I was whooshed into the darkness once more, but when I came out I was in a body that was hurt, in more ways than one, and tired.

I looked up at Jacob with tears streaming down my face, and passed out.

APOV

I woke up in a comfy pink bed… wait _pink!_ Never in my life had I owned and/or wanted something pink, everyone who knew me knew that. This only meant one thing; I was at the Cullen's. Damn! The last thing I remember was confessing that I was a pixie. I don't think I want to face telling them what and who I am, well this is a comfy bed, maybe I'll just take another nap.

"Don't even try it; we already know that you are awake. Now get your butt down here." I was good at voices so I knew this was Alice, the short vampire. Well gig's up, I might as well do what she says so no one gets hurt.

I hefted myself up from the bed with a grunt. Nothing is going according to plan.

As I made my way down stairs I started thinking about keeping my emotions in check this time. When I got downstairs I saw 11 pairs of eyes looking up at me. Did I mention, talking in front of people, not my thing. I was instantaneously embarrassed, and a blushed cherry red.

"Look," The big one said. "She blushes like Bella." Of course this only made my now cherry red make its way to a bright red that stretched from the top of my hairline to end of my neck, so far as anyone could see.

I heard something smack, followed by a 'shut up'. I looked up everyone was staring at me, some with eager faces, some with angry faces, and some faces had worry on them, only one face was bored and that was the female blonde.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened." I started cautiously, the last thing I needed was an attack with my powers haywire like they were.

"Yes," The oldest blonde male said, he was probably the leader.

"Who's that?" I asked, a little braver this time, pointing to the russet skinned people with black hair that resembled Jacob a little bit. It was weird because whenever I would think about him my heart rate sped up. The last thing I need is some other man to break my heart. Maybe it was just a fluke. Yeah, just a fluke,

"They are the Quileute's werewolves, and they deserve to hear what and who you are just as much as we do. We share the land you see."

"Fabulous, another 2 races that will be after me," I mumbled.

"We can hear you, ya know." The big one said.

"I'm well aware that you can hear me vamp!" I snapped. Damn, I was so, getting off on the wrong foot. "Sorry." I tried to apologize, but it was clear that it wasn't working. "So…" I tapped my fingers on my thighs. "Do you still want to know the story?" Everyone was silent, and I got mad; as you have seen before, me and mad don't mix. "Why the _hell_ is everyone treating me like a _fucking disease_?" I screamed and ran out of the house.

I was half-way down the driveway when I heard someone calling my name, a male voice was calling my name… Jacob?! I turned.

"Come on Amy stop," he was running after me, Jason never did that. My heart melted… wait what was I doing, he was a guy and I swore away guys a long time ago. But he was a sweet guy and I liked him. _But you can't like him, remember Jason_. Yes but Jason isn't Jacob._ But they are a part of the same gender, he is just going to hurt you, you just watch. _No, Jacob is different, I know it, Jason would never have come after me. _All guys are the same,_ the subconscious part of my mind said. I don't care, I answered it. Great I was having a fight with myself.

"Amy, are you okay." I looked up and noticed that Jake had been trying to get me attention during my fight with my inner self. I blushed a deep red. Damn my Grandma Swan's blushing gene's, oh well, at least Bella has it too. I comforted myself.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"You blush just like Bella." Of course he was still in love with my _cousin_. Even when Jason saw her through the Guardian watching mirror, he swooned at the sight of her. I turned to walk away. Jacob must have realized his mistake.

"Hey, wait, don't go. I'm sorry it's just that--"

"You have a crush on Bella, I know," I sighed. "Everyone does." I turned to walk away.

"It's just that, you remind me so much of her, and when she left me for that _bloodsucker--_"

"If you're looking for me to be your second choice, I'm tired of coming behind Bella. All my life it's been Bella this and Bella that, 'oh doesn't Bella look stunning today' my _fiancée _Jason said 'Oh Bella is just so sweet, why can't you be more like Bella' my _best friends_ said 'I wish I had Bella as a daughter, why can't you be more like her' my _mom and dad_ said," by this time I was close to tears. "The only people that didn't compare me to _Isabella,_" I spat out her name, "are Andrea, Annie, and Anna, and that is because they don't know her!" I screamed my throat becoming thick.

"Amy," He tried to start again.

"_NO!_" I screamed. "I'm tired of always coming behind her, for once I want someone to love me because I'm _me_ and not because I look a lot like her. Why do you think I dyed my hair. That's right I had brown hair wavy hair just like Bella, and chocolate brown eyes just like her but I went to the local pixwitch and got all of that changed. Now it's like they weren't even in my genetics!" I looked at him.

"I didn't know." He hung his head ashamed.

"I know no one ever takes the time to notice me when Bella is there." I took a stuttering breath the tears coming out freely now. "Just forget it." I looked up to the sky, my wings popped out and I shot off like a rocket. I flew and flew until I came to a little beach on the coast. I sat down and cried a fresh new round of tears, but maintained enough control not to go into a rage like I did last time. But I was upset enough so that it caused the waves to crash upon the shore and the wind speed to pick up.

When I gained enough self-control to stop crying and be rational, I figured out just what I was, I was a broken soul, that was never going to be fixed. No one wanted me and no one ever would.


	3. Meeting Leah

Chapter 3: Meeting Leah

**APOV**

_Previously on Pixie Dust:_

"_I know no one ever takes the time to notice me when Bella is there." I took a stuttering breath the tears coming out freely now. "Just forget it." I looked up to the sky, my wings popped out and I shot off like a rocket. I flew and flew until I came to a little beach on the coast. I sat down and cried a fresh new round of tears, but maintained enough control not to go into a rage like I did last time. But I was upset enough so that it caused the waves to crash upon the shore and the wind speed to pick up._

_ When I gained enough self-control to stop crying and be rational, I figured out just what I was; I was a broken soul that was never going to be fixed. No one wanted me and no one ever would._

I didn't know how long I spent looking out at the stunning ocean scenery before me, but it couldn't have been long everything, when I heard a voice behind me. **(AN: I'm going to pretend that Seth became a werewolf a couple of months after Leah, but Amy doesn't meet him until the sequel.) **

"Who are you and what are you doing here bloodsucker? Don't you know the rules." The voice growled.

"I know what you are thinking but I am not a vampire, and I hate being confused with them. So please don't."

"I don't take orders from you vamp!" The voice screeched. I turned around to see who was screaming at me and how exactly was I going to rip their head from their body.

I was stunned at what I found. Another russet-skinned person, she had to be a werewolf. She was tall with glorious raven-black hair that was cut into a short bob that reached down to her the middle of her neck. With her height the bob made her look sophisticated and beautiful. She had a body that would make a supermodel green with envy. The only thing that broke the beauty of her was the expression on her face. It was one of clear hatred and if you looked farther below the surface you would see betrayal, hurt, and anguish.

It didn't take me long before I realized that she probably went through the same thing that I was going through.

"What is your name?" I asked politely.

"Why should I tell you bloodsucker…" She started but after a couple of seconds silence she answered the question. "Leah."

"Leah," I said, "That's a beautiful name." Leah just rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me?" I asked.

"It's just that I didn't expect a bloodsucker to be nice to me." She retorted. I patted the ground next to me, and she looked at it in disgust but complied and sat down.

"You smell good." She said. I just looked at her. "God I'm such an idiot, what kind of statement is that, 'you smell good' I mean seriously!" She screamed at herself.

"No, no." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Everything is fine; I'm supposed to smell like that. Nothing like a vampire huh?" I hinted.

"You're really not a vampire are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Sorry I accused you of being one. I didn't know."

"Yeah, you did." I sighed.

"No I didn't." She replied getting defensive, I rolled my eyes and started explaining.

"If you knew I was a vampire, your wolf instincts would have taken over and you couldn't have done anything about killing me whether you wanted to or not. See so if that little part of you hadn't said that I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"You're very intuitive." She said.

"Wow!" I joked. "What a big word for such a widdle pup." I patted her head, speaking to her like a baby.

She giggled and swatted my hand away playfully, "Aw, Shut up."

"See, you do know how to smile," I patted her back. "I was starting to think that we might have to get you plastic surgery to remove that scowl." She laughed.

"So," She was hesitant. "If you're not a vamp, what are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I looked down

"Try me; you're talking to a werewolf." She looked at me and smiled. I don't know why but she made me want to tell her. Even though I barely met her, I feel like I've known her my entire life. It felt like she was my sister.

"I'm a pixie." I stated.

She giggled a little; but it wasn't as bad as when Bella and the Cullen's laughed at me. "Come on, be serious. What are you?" I just looked at her. Everything was silent except for the waves lapping at the shore. I don't know how long the silence lasted but it ended when Leah said, "You're not joking, are you?" Her face told me that she was dead serious.

"No." I answered.

"Well, gimme the details, what is it like being a bug." She tried to lighten the mood; obviously it worked because I laughed.

"Welp, it's not exactly what you would think."

"Oh isn't it?" She hedged, elbowing me in the side playfully.

"Naw, what do you want to know first?"

"Uhm, how did pixies come to be?"

"Well, we were actually the first of the magical creatures besides fairies and witches, and demons."

"Really all that stuff is real?" She asked surprised.

"You're real aren't you?" I asked.

"Ah, touché," She concluded. I laughed. She joined in.

"Anyway where was I, oh yeah, well when the _Virgin Mary_ died and went to heaven, she rarely ever cried anymore, she was happy."

"Wait! Hold on, the _Virgin Mary_! How does she come about in this?"

"I will get to that, if you quit interrupting me." I snapped. She locked her mouth and threw away the pretend key. I laughed and continued.

"Anyway, she became obsessed if you will with a boy that lived in Jerusalem, he should have gone to heaven he had a pure heart and kind soul but his love died and he sold his soul to the devil to bring her back. That day was the first time since being in heaven that the _Virgin Mary_ cried." Leah looked grief stricken, but I continued. "Her tears were that of liquid gold they mixed with one of the purest and newest clouds in the sky. The cloud fell as snow into the hands of a witch and a fairie, thus creating the first pixie."

"W-O-W!" Leah held out the word turning it into three syllables.

"Yup, anything else?"

"Yeah, since pixies were one of the first mystical creatures ever made, do you know how vampires came to be?"

"Wow, we just want to know everything today." I laughed, she laughed too. "Yeah I wouldn't mind telling you how vampires came to be." And with that I started the tale.

"Well first I'm going to have to explain what a pixel is." I paused wondering if I should go any further, Leah looked excited to be learning about this.

"Well go on." She said.

"Okay, Uhm. A Pixel is like a demon version of Pixie they are derived from demons, which are people from hell that have been sent to the earth to do the dirty work for satin. In which case it is the witches job to dispose of them properly, but when that is not done and the blood from the Demon lies on the floor for more than 1 hour after the demons death a Pixel is born out of the blood. They are made to look exactly like the human version of the demon, the only difference is that they have more powers the good thing is that their powers are limited. They are limited to the power of, dark orbs, little orbs filled with dangerous electricity, they can morph, one of their other powers is they can play off your weaknesses, which is one of the more powerful ones. With that power they can pretty much control you emotionally and pixies powers are triggered by our emotions. So as you can see that's bad."

"Has it ever happened to you?" Leah asked.

"Yes. 3 times actually." I looked down. Leah put her hand on my back, and I looked up.

"Hey," she comforted me. "It's okay; it won't ever happen again, I'll make sure of it." She pulled me into a hug, which I gratefully returned.

"Thanks, I needed that." I released her after a minute.

"Anytime." She said.

"Anything else that you want to know?"

"Yeah, what's your power?"

"Uh, Telekinesis, force fields. Uh sometimes I can manipulate your mind; but that is only if you are weak minded. I can fly, but all pixies can do that."

"Really?!" Leah looked like a kid in on Christmas Day opening presents. "Cool, can you show me how you fly."

"Sure but I can't fly really fast right now, I can only fly fast when I power up; I also can't use force fields, or manipulate minds unless I'm powered up. I can still levitate things but only small things unless I'm powered up, then I can levitate a skyscraper." I said.

"Cool, can you show me?"

"Sure," I focused on one of the rocks and let my instincts take me over the rock lifted into the air. I looked at Leah, she gasped, I knew exactly what she was seeing; my eyes had little black streaks in the purple highlight of my eyes. I decided to give her a show.

"Hold out your hand." I said she held her hand out and I controlled the water turning it and shaping it till it looked like a horse and a beautiful little girl. The girl rode the horse all over her palm then fluttered up and kissed her cheek before mounting back on her horse and galloping back to the sea.

When I looked up at Leah to see her response she had tears running down her face.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I love children," she accused.

"Oh, it was written all over your face. You just look like the motherly type to me why what happened?" I forgot that when I make things like that even though I manipulate them. In the few seconds they are alive, sort of, they develop emotions.

"When she came up to kiss my cheek right before, she said 'I love you mommy'."

"Oh, so you want children?"

"Very much so; but everyone knows that isn't going to happen."

"Why?"

"Werewolf, remember." She pointed to herself.

"Oh yeah, forgot." I looked out to the horizon and noticed that the sun was setting.

"You gotta go?" Leah guessed.

"Yeah, hey do you want a lift back to your house?"

"You don't have a car." Leah looked at me as if I had gone completely loony.

"Hello, flying pixie." I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, okay." Leah said.

I grabbed Leah's hand focused on the sky and took off again for the second time today. We went up and over the cliff and lowered until we hit the trees, I decided against going up and over the tree tops it might be safe if we went through the trees instead of over them, people would be just know getting home from work. Leah pointed out her house, it was just on the end of the culdasack by the trees, hey that made it easier for me.

"You alright?" I asked as we came to a stop at the edge of the forest.

"Yeah just a little dizzy, I didn't expect it to be like that. Anyway, will you come over tomorrow, we can go shopping or do hair or something."

"I didn't think of you as the type of girl that liked shopping."

"I didn't but most normal girls do, and I just feel so normal around you. Like there is no werewolf in me, that's a nice feeling." Leah looked at me with a hopeful expression that was hard to turn down.

"Fine," Leah cheered. "But I need to be back home by dinner or _Bella_ will kill me." I'm sure she didn't miss the note of hostility when I said Bella's name.

"You don't like Bella? Wait how do you even know her?" She asked totally confused.

"Unfortunately she's my cousin." I rolled my eyes

"Oh, you're her cousin. Wait, why is that unfortunate?" She asked again.

"That is a story for another day my friend." I said quoting some movie Aarron made me watch.

"So we're friends." Leah asked.

"Yeah, we're friends." I nodded. "Hey I gotta go, but I'll be by tomorrow at around 9 o'clock, how is that?"

"That's fine, G'night." She said facing the door.

"G'night." I said before taking off into the air once more.

Meeting my new friend Leah was so not expected; but I'm glad it happened.


End file.
